joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: Game OVER
A horror RP which is related to SAW. A group of Mobians were tested in an asylum full of deadly contraptions. Their task is to survive in a group and solve a couple of puzzles to accomplish. However, there are survivors that needs to be saved by sinister villain. This RP is made by JamesTechno998 Characters (Group) *Doomsday "Neutro" Sparker (JamesTechno998 {Main Antagonist}) *Trinitro "James" Stropher (JamesTechno998) *Richard the Canine (JamesTechno998) *Tina Melonote (JamesTechno998) *Koji the Shock Fox-Bat (JTH) *Jesse the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) Survivors (Side-Characters) *Nitro the Techno Echidna (JTH) *Ashley the Skunk (JTH) Roleplay "The plot starts in a medical room. The group is placed on couple of chairs with syringes and tubes which are connected to a single machine. A TV is infront of them, showing a video of a black silhouette fox figure." Rey: '''Guys, where are we? '''Koji: '''Dunno, it's sorta like... a laboratory. '''Jesse: ''(sees the black silhouette fox) He looks... familiar. '''James:' What to do now? "Suddenly, the fox starts to speak infront of them" ???: Rise and shine, you are all here to play a game...of survival. The reason that I chose you all is because the pain... that you made someone suffered. Rey: 'You blasted fool! YOU are the ones who made someone suffer! '''Koji: '''Yeah, you're gonna pay for your mistakes! '''Jesse: '''You're making an irrelevant reason, control freak. '''Tina: '''Please let us go... '???: As you all know, that you are all strapped on my latest contraption. I called it, the Fatal Chair. This device will project antidote filled syringes. And the only way to escape is one of you must strap to a antidote distribution apparatus behind you and control the flow of the substance to your bodies. You should note that there's a slow acting poison in your bodies. You got 15 minutes to think about who will among you will perform the operation and 60 seconds for the entire procedure. Make your choice, Live or Die. "The digital timer starts now." Jesse: 'Shoot! I gotta do this, now! ''(forms a lightning hand from his back & grabs 6 antidote syringes from the apparatus) ''Inject 'em now! ''(the lightning hand reaches for the other heroes & it injects the syringes on each of them) ''These syringes won't inject! ''(puts the syringes back) '''James: Guys, let's think about this...we need someone who can operate the machine, while most of us will strapped to the chairs. Jesse: 'That explains why the syringes inject so slooow. '''Koji: '''Can I operate it? '''Jesse: '''I don't know, Koji. Maybe James could do the trick, since he's that intelligent and all. Not to say that you're not intelligent, but you-- '''Koji: '''Yeah, yeah, enough talk, bro. Too chill and the time's-- '''Jesse: '''S-shut up. Putting that aside, I think James must perform the operation, while we assist him a little bit. I'll form an extra hand to help him distribute the substances. '''Koji: '''Hm, we need some conductor to power the machine. Wait a second... ''(lightning aura appears around him and grins) '''James: ''(begins in preparation)'' Okay... I just need to analyze a bit on the flow Richard: Better hurry on that Tina: (coughs roughly due to the poison) Rey: 'Okay, lemme brief ya the operation. We're currently strapped on this Fatal Chair thingy and we have a slow-acting poison inside our bodies, the Naga Core tells meh. In order to escape this contraption, we need to strap onto the distributor of antidote. James will operate the machine to give it function, so that we can be injected with the antidote. Hmm, does this machine function with electricity? If it does, Koji will provide power. Jesse will be yer assistant, James, so please proceed with caution while operating the machine. We have just 1 minute to finish the operation. Do your best, James, Jesse! '''Jesse: '''Yush, I'm all electrified now! Let's commence the operation, James! '''James: '''Okay ''(begins the operation) Hmm, it seems the flow is the puzzle (concentrates on the dosage and the pathways for the antidote) '''Jesse: '''Pathways? This is going to be complicated. '''James: ''(navigates)'' I just need more time... (adjust one of the last of it) There... (tries to press the switch as it distributes) Jesse: 'Nice. Commencing distribution! ''(observes the antidote being injected) '''Richard: ''(feels a slight pain but feels a bit better)'' Tina: ''(starts to breathe normally)'' Jesse: '''Nice, much better. '''Rey: '''Yeah, thanks to our teamwork. '''Koji: ''(sighs in relief) Totally rocks! '*The door opens and it leads to the corridor*' '''James: '''Should we get going? '''Jesse: '''Yes. Let's proceed with utmost cautions, traps come and go. '''Rey: '''Roger that, bro. '''Koji: '''You got it. '''Richard: '(scouts the area) Looks fine... except with the smell (walks along the way) Tina: ''(walking behind Richard)'' Jesse, Rey, and Koji: ''(they follow Richard)'' James: ''(coughs a bit)'' Rey: 'Darn it, where's this smell comin' from?! ''(covers nose) '''Koji: ''(covers nose) Reeks. '''Jesse: '''James, you okay? '''James: ' I-i'm fine (coughs roughly) Jesse: '''Dang... ''(coughs) ''Whoever who's spreading this smell... show yourself! ''*At the end of the corridor, there is an open vent with a TV and a door*'' '???: '''Looks like you made up with your first test. As you know, the gas has been leaked from a tanker located at the other room from this door. However, the door is locked... but not in the other end. The vent leads to the next room and the tank itself. Although, be prepared for the dreadful challenge in this dark maze. Who will be the one to enter this painful task? Better hurry, your seconds are coming up ''(more gas leaks to their room) 'Jesse: '''James, let's do analysis. '''James: '''Hmm... it seems that this vent is a bit small... only the shortest or the smallest can fit in '''Jesse: '''All of us are not as short or small to fit in. Hmm... '''Rey: '''Oh yeah, I have an idea. '''James: '? 'Tina: '''Hmm... ''(stares at the vent) 'Rey: '''When I was with my baby skunk children, I discovered an idea. ''(forms two wispy fireballs from his hand and both of them transform into ethereally flame-based skunks) ''Pyre Wisp Form! ''The two ethereally flame-based skunks stand beside Rey. '''Rey: '''Just watch. ''(keeps on making ethereally flame-based skunks) ''I'll expand the vent route through explosions. We need someone to track the route leading to the next room. '''Koji: '''Me! ''(puts his palm near the vent) Wow, it's pretty hard to find the correct paths... '' ''*Seconds later, a gaseous flame starts to sprout from the vent, due to the heat it created, consuming and increasing the temperature from their room*'' 'James: '''GAAahhh... This isn't going to work... Fire and Gas are not a good combination, especially we're in a GASEOUS room! '''Koji: '''Whoa there! '''Rey: '''What's this?! '''Jesse: '''Rey, extinguish the pyre skunks! '''Rey: '''Yeah, what horrible timing. ''The pyre skunks disappear. '''Jesse: '''At this rate, it will be very difficult to enter the vent. Even Rey, being a Draconian, can't survive from intense fire. That means, we need someone to-- '''Rey: '''You forgot about this! Naga... ''(gathers water from his mouth and releases a stream of pressurized water at the vent) ''Vortex Breath! ''*The temperature decreases but the vent hasn't change from the fire*'' 'Tina: '''I-i think I should be the one to do it... ''(feeling a bit nervous) '''Richard: '''Are you sure? Who knows what's in there... '''James: '''What do you say, guys? '''Rey: '''Hmm... The fire has been extinguished, but the vent is still burning a bit. '''Jesse: '''Don't be nervous, Tina. You can do it. I bet your powers would do the trick. '''Koji: '''Yeah, I concur. '''Tina: ''(starts climbing up the vent, sweating as she can still feels the heat)'' Uhh... (starts crawling slowly) *As Tina enters the vent, the shutter lid immediately closes, locks her up as she is trap* Tina: '''GUYS!? ''(getting scared, everything is pitch black inside) ''I-i can't... I can't do it... it's too s-scary... I-i can't see '''Rey: '''Tina? Tina! ''(budges the vent with his super strength) ''Hang in there! ''*The vent won't be budge, even for the strongest force*'' '''Tina: ''(crawls a bit farther, hoping for finding an exit)'' Rey: '''Even with my strength, this darn vent won't budge?! '''Jesse: '''All we have to do is encourage and assist her. '''Koji: '''Yeah! Tina can pass the test! ''*After a few seconds, Tina founds the exit from the vent and reaches the room*'' ''*The TV activates with another message for her in another room*'' '???: '''Well done, Tina... I was so worried that you won't make it on time... but there's one more test you need to solve in order to open the door for your friends... ''(starts to explaining the rules for the game) ''*After a couple of minutes later, a scream was heard from the other room as the door slowly opens and the gas stops flowing*'' '''Koji: '''What the heck?! '''Jesse: '''Oh no, Tina's in trouble! We gotta hurry! '''Rey: '''We need to peek what's inside the room to find out. ''(peeks inside the room) ''Darn, it's so dark. '''Tina: ''(lying on the ground nearby, breathing heavily) H-h-heeellpp... ''(her right arm and left leg has a scorched mark, holding a burnt key) *The room's lights flickers rapidly enough to see the surroundings* Tina: ''('coughing roughly, begging for help)'' Rey: '''Darn, the flickers hurt my eyes! '''Jess: ''(zooms inside the room) No problem... Teleshocker! ''(fires a teleportation lightning at the light bulb to stop the flickering) James: ''(tries to help Tina) Her arm and leg got burnt by something '''Richard: '''W-what should we do now? '''Koji: '''Hold on guys. We must soothe the burn with antibiotic gel and protect with gauze. We'll tape it afterwards. James, do you have any supplies? '''James: '''I have nothing, they took everything we have '''Koji: '''Oh, okay. '''Jesse: '''Hm... '''Rey: '''Since it's a burn, I'll soothe it with running water. Here goes. ''(places his two palms few centimeters above Tina's right arm and left leg and each palm forms running water, like a faucet) 'Tina: '''Nnnghh.... ''(feels a bit better) '''Koji: '''Wow. You really used your first-aid skills, man. '''Rey: '''I sure did, mm-hm. Thanks bro. '''Jesse: '''I think she is soothed a bit. '''James: '''We better get going. Category:Roleplays